


Toxic Love

by ParadoxRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Four Horsewomen, Henchwomen, I didn't know whether to tag Meister with the four girls in relationships, I guess???, I mean all four girls are in love with him, Kind of a songfic, Multi, Poly Meister???, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxRose/pseuds/ParadoxRose
Summary: The nightclub and hideout of both Music Meister and his henchwomen is coming along well. All it needs now is a soundcheck, and we all know who's going on that stage.





	Toxic Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fan made Music Meister and cover of this song created by waiting4codot, which you can find here: waiting4codot.tumblr.com/post/163426600643/toxic-love-from-ferngully-codot-as-hexxus-well
> 
> And a little background info: The Four Horsewomen are a group that serve as Music Meister’s henchwomen, created as self-insertish OCs created by me and others on Tumblr. They’re respectfully tagged in the end notes.

The nightclub was coming along nicely. Refurnished and refitted, there were only a few things left to complete.

“Okay, the sound equipment should be all hooked up.” Mac stated, antlered headband popping up from behind boxes of records and CDs, “Can someone check the microphone?” The other three Horsewomen looked around from where they were fixing other parts of the club.

“I’ll do it.” Rose volunteered casually, moving towards the stage standing dead centre in the middle of the wall closest to the dance floor. That had been one of the _first_ things to be fixed.

The others went back to what they were doing, the atmosphere remaining casual, when a voice suddenly spoke.

“No.”

All four turned to the doorway, where a familiar man dressed in purple was standing with his hands resting on his hips. Immediately, all Horsewomen stopped what they were doing.

“Boss?”

“What’s wrong?” Maxime asked, abandoning the chairs she was in the process of taking down from tables.

“ _I’m_ testing the sound.” Music Meister announced, already striding towards the stage, “Who else can sing as well as I can?” The question was obviously rhetorical, as emphasized by the grin on his face, and he stepped lightly onto the stage. Rose rolled her eyes with a smile and stepped down again, walking back and sitting at one of the tables. The other Horsewomen gathered around the table, already placing earplugs in their ears so they wouldn’t be hypnotised.

_And_ so that they could enjoy the show.

Meister frowned slightly as he fiddled with the microphone stand, moving it because apparently it wasn’t in the _exact centre_ , before he took a slight step back and took off his jacket. Tessa quickly grabbed it and draped it over a free chair, so that he wouldn’t complain about it getting dirty like last time. Music Meister glanced at the four women sitting and watching attentively, and a faint smirk twisted his lips before he took a deep breath.

As soon as the first few notes drifted through the air, recognition flickered throughout the group, then mixed feelings of surprise, excitement, and even a little bit of concern, the latter of which wasn’t directed towards the performance. Two lines in though, and a couple of them almost slipped off their chairs. They were staring now, and it was unclear whether Meister was aware of their reactions to the sexual-undertone fuelled song or not. He ran a hand slowly through his hair, and Mac started turning red.

The rapt attention would have been unsettling to an outside party. Batman could have walked in right now and none of them would have even blinked.

When he was finished, Music Meister smirked again and stepped off the stage, standing in front of them.

“Is there a problem?” He asked innocently.

“Oh…”

“My…”

“Fucking…”

“GOD!”

Instantly it was like a bomb had gone off, chairs were clattering and skidding away and Meister couldn’t hear a single coherent sentence between his henchwomen. He stepped back uncertainly, hands slightly raised and smile gone, and the Horsewomen turned to him.

“How come you didn’t tell us you could sing like that?!” Maxime exclaimed, and Meister frowned.

“You’ve heard me sing before.”

“Yeah but not like _that_!” Tessa told him, fanning Mac’s face with a magazine. Music Meister raised an eyebrow, but his expression showed that he was hiding his amusement.

“Like what, girls?” He asked, leaning forward, and Rose held a hand to her head.

“Dude we were in theatre together for like a year and you _never_ sang like a walking sex machine.”

“I wasn’t really singing before, remember?” Music Meister smirked. He turned away, and the Horsewomen looked at Mac.

“You okay?” Maxime smiled.

“You look like a tomato.” Rose remarked. Mac swallowed and glanced at Music Meister.

“Jesus Christ.” She muttered, “Yabba dabba _do_ me.” The other three Horsewomen burst into a fit of laughter, and Music Meister stopped and turned around.

“Excuse me?” He asked, and they could _swear_ it looked like the tips of his ears were faintly red. Mac went red again and Rose gasped between each laugh.

“You heard her!” Maxime laughed, and Meister looked away. The laughter suddenly stopped, and when he looked up all four were staring at him again.

He got a bad feeling.

“Oh no.” He ran for the door.

“I SAW HIM FIRST!”

He could hear the race to get to him first, and he ran faster.

Next time, he’d use ‘Twinkle twinkle little star’ to test the microphones.

**Author's Note:**

> Rose is the only character that belongs to me, Tessa, Maxime, and Mac belong to tessalovesozzy, perlethewitch/music-meisters-possible-wifu, and couldyounottalktomethanks respectively.


End file.
